


Failed Clone

by galaxiadarkness



Category: The Yogscast
Genre: Gen, POV First Person, Speculation, Yoglabs, cloning
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-04
Updated: 2015-12-04
Packaged: 2018-05-04 21:34:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 379
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5349350
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/galaxiadarkness/pseuds/galaxiadarkness
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The cloning machine is ready for testing.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Failed Clone

**Author's Note:**

> babby's first yogfic, please be gentle with me
> 
> just a quick speculation on lalna's origins after seeing that flux buddies 2 finale

**Log Entry #93**

After extensive testing with animals and testificates, Yoglabs’ first cloning machine is finally ready for testing with human subjects! Dr. Hector has volunteered to be the first subject. He is preparing as I write this.

I will update soon with the results.

* * *

  **Log Entry #94**

Something went wrong in the cloning process. Dr. Hector’s clone appeared to have been a success, but has an entirely different personality to the original. While the clone still possesses Dr. Hector’s intellect, he is much calmer and mellower, while also being a bit clumsy and notably absent-minded.

I told Dr. Hector not to worry about it. We’ll figure out what went wrong, sort it out and try again. Still, he got too angry over the failed clone and killed several testificates. I need to remind him to control his anger. A few deaths are fine, but too many make the testificates nervous and reluctant to work.

I can’t help but think the clone could be useful for doing work around the labs. Someone as smart as Dr. Hector, without the temper? It’s perfect.

* * *

  **Log Entry #96**

I’ve taken the calling the clone “Lalna”. Dr. Hector thinks the “failed clone”, as he prefers to call him, isn’t deserving of even a diminutive form of his name.

Lalna has proven to be as useful as I suspected him to be. With experiments others would never want to do, he shrugs and goes, “Let’s do it!” When an experiment goes wrong, he doesn’t get angry and kill several testificates in rage, as Dr. Hector does. My only complaint is that he has already caused an explosion. I’ll have to keep an eye on him more often.

* * *

**Log Entry #109**

I’ve had enough. Lalna has caused more explosions than I can count. He may not _intentionally_ kill testificates like Dr. Hector does, but he’s _accidentally_ killed far too many. His flaws and mistakes outweigh his usefulness.

We’re going to erase all his memories, and plant his brain full of false memories of a life outside Yoglabs. We’ll dump him just outside the nearest civilization. Let them deal with him. Dr. Hector is eager to finally be rid of the failed clone.

Hopefully, this will be the last either of us will see of him.


End file.
